1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of loudspeaker, especially referring to a unitary structure of loudspeaker provided with single magnetic circuit that outputs both high-pitch sound and low-pitch sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The audio equipment has become an indispensable entertainment device to relax human""s minds since its invention. The merry melodies not only enriches human""s lives, but has also prospered human""s communities and a number of related industries. Loudspeakers have been improved continually due to the growing demands in the market. In an effort to increase market shares, the manufacturers research new models and improve the sound performance and introduce new models of loudspeakers to the market periodically.
As shown by FIG. 1, the conventional loudspeaker comprises a supporting stand A1 provided with an enlarged opening A11 in the front and a magnetic circuit A12 in the rear; a sound coil A2 provided in the center of the magnetic circuit A12; a damper A3 adhering to the sound coil A2; and a diaphragm A4 provided in the enlarged opening A11 with its inner rim adhering to the sound coil A2.
The magnetic circuit A12 is provided in the most rear area of the loudspeaker that allows the unitary sound coil A2 to divide the magnetic field; thereby facilitates the diaphragm A4 to produce sounds. However, loudspeakers produce sounds in a certain range of bandwidths. Therefore, manufacturers have to install a high-pitch loudspeaker and a low-pitch loudspeaker in the audio device. Consequently, costs increase and the loudspeaker occupies larger space.
The present invention comprises a unitary magnetic circuit to output both high-pitch sound and low-pitch sound simultaneously.
The present invention is provided with a supporting stand with an enlarged opening in the front and a damper in the rear for adhering to the sound coil, a magnetic circuit supported by a cylinder and connecting to the supporting stand and both ends of the magnetic circuit are provided with movement-accommodating space, first sound coil provided in the movement-accommodating space on one end of the magnetic circuit, second sound coil provided in the movement accommodating space on the other end of the magnetic circuit, first diaphragm provided in the enlarged opening with its inner rim adhering to first sound coil, and second diaphragm provided in the inner rim of the magnetic circuit and adhering to the second sound coil; thereby allows the magnetic circuit to be installed in front of the supporting stand and, therefore, the unitary structure outputs both high-pitch sound and low-pitch sound simultaneously.